


Anti Alpha

by KatrinaRice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Mike Zacharias, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: When Levi's in heat his Alpha takes care of him. Or is it the other way around?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Anti Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillJoy_Juniper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/gifts).



Erwin doesn’t even have the chance to put the keys into the lock. The moment he steps onto the porch, the front door of his house is being ripped open, and he meets the cold gaze of his Omega mate.

“You’re late as fuck,” Levi complains in a placid but dangerous tone, tutting. And a shiver ripples down Erwin’s spine.

Levi’s scent is abysmal. It’s horrific – because it’s so intense. 

His natural fragrance of pleasant mint and pepper is laced with the sweet, thick scent of honey and jasmine now, those devilish pheromones filling Erwin’s nostrils, flooding his belly with an enormous swarm of butterflies, making something deep stir in his gut as he looks into his Omega’s deep blue eyes, piercing his, the nearly condescending stare mixed with Levi’s heat-induced scent making the blond Alpha’s groin stir. 

Levi scoffs. “Would you get your sorry fucking Alpha ass inside of the house, you twat?”

“Y-Yeah,” Erwin mutters, shaking himself out of his near-daze, arousal pooling in his belly as Levi emits more of his pheromones, looking so cool and composed as always on the outside when Erwin knows his Omega is almost burning up from the inside.

Levi closes the door, after Erwin rushes inside – and walks straight into Mike who turns around the corner, colliding with the man’s hard chest.

“There you fucking are,” the giant ‘greets’ him, grabbing Erwin by the back of his head, fingers fisting into the blond strands only trimmed a few days ago, making the Alpha hiss when the bigger man is forcing him to look up at him; the tall Omega gazing back at him with a hard stare and a light smirk on his lips. And even though Erwin can’t smell Mike’s pheromones as much as he can smell Levi’s – as the bigger blond is _not_ his mate – Mike’s peculiar scent of lilacs is making Erwin’s head swim even more.

He’s fucking aroused. Because Levi’s powerful wave of pheromones, his Omega’s heat, is beginning to make him go into rut. Like it always fucking does.

A surprised gasp escapes Erwin’s throat as Mike suddenly shoves his other big hand between his legs, pressing it against his dick, groping him out of nowhere, the smirk on the man’s lips deepening. 

“He’s already hard,” Mike then says, shifting his gaze to look at Levi, standing behind Erwin, who’s swallowing thickly, his head throbbing as he inhales the scent of both Omegas – each of them in heat. Their slick smelling… fucking amazing. Making him go all fucking crazy already, even though he’s been inside the house for what? 

Not even five minutes.

Levi chuckles coldly, and Erwin’s gasping once again, as his mate smacks his hand down his ass. Hard. Before he starts groping both cheeks with his hands smaller than Erwin’s, and _so_ much smaller than Mike’s – who is still using his right one to fondle with the Alpha’s hard cock through his trousers. 

It’s almost too much already.

“Get on your knees,” Erwin’s Omega commands, and Erwin’s scent gland, forever visibly marked by the shape of Levi’s teeth, tickles as he obeys, Mike’s grip lessening, allowing for the blond man to sink down into the floor. 

Levi walks around him, until both Omegas are standing right in front of him; and when they both start to unbuckle their belts, an unwilling moan pushes past Erwin’s lips, and the urge to spring back to his feet, turn Levi around, bend him over the couch and knot him, wells in the Alpha’s chest, making his skin crawl. It’s also making Levi shudder as he takes in his mate’s release of strong pheromones, as he feels Erwin’s desire wafting over to him through their eternal connection of an Alpha and Omega.

But that’s not the way the Ackerman-Smith pair handles stuff.

Because next to his primal need of fucking and knotting, Erwin has a much bigger craving of being ridiculed, controlled, commanded as well as fucked by his Omega – and Mike. Because both Levi and Mike are Erwin’s Doms.

It’s uncommon. Abnormal, some would even say. An Omega bossing his Alpha around, fucking him while he’s in heat, when it should be the other way around. Unnormal also because of adding a third to their party: An Omega bonded to somebody else, their friend Nanaba, in fact. But Mike is just like Levi – a dominant Omega. He has needs. And since he cannot boss Nanaba around, isn’t allowed to fuck his Alpha because Nanaba doesn’t swing this way, he fucks Erwin, instead. With his Alpha’s permission, of course. Because she isn’t cruel and wants Mike to fulfill his desires.

Just like Erwin wants Levi to fulfill his desires. Which corresponds with Erwin fulfilling his own.

Of wanting to be ridiculed, controlled, commanded as well as fucked by his Omega.

It goes against every Alpha instinct. It goes against everything society expects of an Alpha. But that only adds to Erwin’s strange arousal, feeding his abnormal submissive nature, his sexual appetite for the bizarre, which go against everything propagated by the society as ‘normal’.

This is why Erwin and Levi are the perfect match.

“Stay,” Levi utters his order calmly, treating Erwin like a dog, as he’s sensing his mate’s Alpha nature wanting to take over. And Erwin obeys. Swallowing his pride down, swallowing thickly as he watches his Omega unzipping his fly, taking his thick and hard cock out, framed by dark and curly pubic hair, the musky scent wafting over – intensified by the similar smell coming from Mike’s freed, throbbing dick, and Erwin inhales both fragrances as if they were a drug.

Because somehow they are.

“Make us feel good,” Levi commands, and Erwin immediately gets to work like he’s trained and used to do. Gripping both of the dicks presented to him. Wrapping his fingers around the thick bases. And while he takes his Omega’s cock into his mouth, pulling a deep groan from Levi as he moves forward and his mate’s length is being pushed down his throat, gliding along his tongue, he starts stroking Mike’s dick, making the big man grunt contentedly. 

Mike arouses him. Erwin finds him attractive, hot. Zacharias fucks like a beast, his hits are powerful, and when he grabs Erwin and pushes his face into the floor, it’s the most glorious thing ever. But Erwin’s not in love with Mike, even though he allows the Omega to ravage him savagely, to take him, beat him, tease him, forcing Erwin to swallow his cum and kiss his feet. No. Erwin’s not in love: He’s smitten and grateful for having found a friend like Mike, an Omega with similar needs to join them from time to time, when both Omegas happen to be in heat at the same time and feel up to this kind of play.

When _Levi_ feels up to this kind of play. Because, in the end, it’s all about what Erwin’s mate wants. What his Omega wants. What Levi wants. Because he’s Erwin’s master. And Erwin’s one and only true love. Bound to him forever. And Erwin loves it. Loves him, loves Levi, his mate, his Omega.

And their wicked ways.

“Ugh, fuck,” Levi breathes out raspily, his hand gliding into Erwin’s hair, guiding his head, pushing him further down his cock. “Yeah, just like that…” he murmurs huskily, and Erwin can smell the slick dribbling out of his mate’s hole, setting his veins almost on fire, his own length throbbing in his pants.

There is no verbal command for the switch. Levi’s hold on Erwin’s hair just tightens, and then the Omega is literally ripping his mouth off his dick, and pushing Erwin’s head towards Mike’s groin instead, letting go of him, only for Erwin’s strands to be grabbed by the bigger blond. 

“Ah, yes…” Mike groans as he pushes Erwin’s head down on his cock next.

He’s not as thick as Levi. However, Mike’s dick makes up with its length, making Erwin almost gag immediately as the Omega pushes the monstrous snake deep down his throat, while the Alpha is now pumping his mate’s dick with his hand and Mike’s fingers caress his skull.

He alternates between them, is being pushed around be the Omegas, who share his mouth. He’s sucking off one and jerking off the other, only to switch back again, tasting their slimy, salty precum, inhaling his mate’s intense smell, Levi’s pheromones and the scent of his and Mike’s naturally produced slick making him feel fucking dizzy, making his own, untouched cock throb wildly in his pants, the instinct to take over once more blubbering at the surface of his consciousness like a shark ascending, lured out from the darkness by blood. Until Levi stops him, and the beast within Erwin returns to the pits of the deep sea.

“That’s enough,” the black-haired man rasps, and when his cock slides out of Erwin’s mouth and the blond looks up at his master, a huge wave of arousal crashes over him.

Levi’s eyes are blown by lust. His usually pretty pale face is glowing with an intense deep red colour. His mouth is slightly opened, lust emanating from every single pore of his Omega, and Erwin nearly loses it again.

“Strip,” Mike suddenly commands, putting Erwin right back into his submissive headspace.

“Yes, sir,” he answers obediently and instantly begins to unbutton his suit and the crisp white dress shirt already stained by his own drool, and the precum of his two Doms. 

They are both watching intently as Erwin sheds his clothes, the atmosphere almost tense. Exciting. “May I get up?” Erwin asks, trying to sound amenable, when his upper body is uncovered.

Levi tuts. “How else you gonna get rid of your pants, dimwit?” 

Mike chuckles, and Erwin feels his lust growing thanks to his Omega’s sharp remark. Because Erwin loves it when Levi makes fun of him, when he insults him like that. When he’s strict with him. Violent. 

Levi grabs Erwin’s hair, pulling his head back harshly, glaring at him. “Get the fuck up, bitch!” he scolds, and Erwin finally moves according to his Dom’s wishes, starting to fumble with the buckle of his belt immediately, his hands shaking as his rut is taking over. “God, he’s so fucking aroused,” Levi mumbles to Mike, sniffing his Alpha’s crazy-ass pheromones. “Fucking dog in heat.”

An unwanted moan pushes up Erwin’s throat at those words, and Levi’s scent thickens, making Erwin’s heart beat faster, making him get rid of his pants and the underwear underneath, staring at Levi’s and Mike’s cock as he finally frees his own, a thick glob of pre-cum dribbling down to the floor.

Levi releases an annoyed sound. “Always dirtying the floor. You know I just cleaned this, bastard?”

Mike immediately moves to action, taking a step forward, his big hand moving into Erwin’s neck, pushing the Alpha back down on his knees with force, pushing him even further down towards the hard wood, Erwin’s chest coming into contact with the floor, his face pressing sideways against the spot where he just stood on his feet – his mouth landing right next to the stain of his own preseed. 

“Lick it up,” Mike orders, and Erwin obeys, sticking his tongue out even though he’s disgusted to be touching the floor with it, disgusted to be eating his own pre-seed. But that’s exactly what is so arousing about the whole situation. Why he does as he’s being told. “Good boy,” Mike praises him when he’s done, letting Erwin’s neck go, and the blond Alpha feels giddy.

Then, his mate speaks again. “Crawl to the bedroom, filthy animal.” And Erwin does.

His two Doms following him, staring at him, at his naked ass as he moves in this belittling, degrading way in front of them, on all fours, his cock rock-hard, his pulse agitated, extreme things stirring in his gut, the need to fuck so prominent it’s almost killing him. 

“He wants to fuck me,” Erwin hears Levi explain to Mike, reading his mate like an open book – and both Omegas begin to chuckle in a mean way, a nasty way. And just a second later, horrendous pain spreads through the whole of Erwin’s groin, moving into his thighs, his abdomen, as he’s being kicked into the balls, hard, Levi’s foot also slamming against Erwin’s bobbing dick, and Erwin yells out in agony, freezing in his motion. “Get your dick under control, Alpha,” Levi seethes teasingly, and Mike chuckles.

“Fuck! Argh!” Erwin yells out as he’s being kicked again, Mike’s larger foot slamming into his nether region, increasing the pain. And the lust Erwin feels because of it.

“You won’t be fucking _anyone_ or _anything_ tonight,” the bigger blond mocks him, making more arousal pool in Erwin’s belly.

“That’s right,” Levi joins in, clearly amused. Just as much as aroused. “You’re gonna be our obedient slut and take our Omega cocks up your fucking Alpha ass. As much as it pleases us. Do you understand?”

He kicks Erwin’s cock and balls again, making the blond flinch and yelp, and Erwin has to take a deep breath before he’s able to answer.

“Yes, master.”

Both Omegas continue to kick the Alpha, slamming their feet into his ballsack, his hard, bobbing cock, and Erwin can’t suppress the whimpers and moans pushing up his throat. Because it hurts and it’s embarrassing, it’s belittling – and that’s why it feels so good.

“Get on the bed,” Levi purrs as soon as they reach their destination, and Erwin immediately obliges, turning around to lie on his back, turning back to look at his mate and Mike, propping himself up on his elbows. And what he sees literally takes his breath away. Because both of his Doms are undressing, their scent filling the room, filling Erwin’s nostrils further, the smell of his Omega in heat making him all giddy and nuts and… _angry_.

Because he wants to fuck Levi so badly.

Erwin’s hands fist into the sheets and he cannot stop himself from growling, eyes locked on Levi’s now naked body, the trained torso, the dark patch of hair leading Erwin’s gaze south to fixate on his mate’s slightly flinching cock.

“Oi,” Levi hisses. “Calm the fuck down, Erwin.”

But Erwin can’t calm down, now that his rut has fully kicked in and both Levi and Mike are stark naked, and hard, and their slick is smelling like the most wonderful, exotic aphrodisiac in the fucking world. 

Before he knows it, Erwin sliding off the bed, throwing himself at his Omega – if it wasn’t for the set of two strong arms, grabbing him and hauling him right back on the mattress, making Erwin groan and hiss when he bounces on it, searching for the energy to charge at his Omega a second time. But Mikes stops him once again, swiftly climbing onto the bed, swinging his arm through the air, slapping Erwin hard across the face, knocking the air out of his lungs – knocking out the beast within him. The blond giant grabs both of Erwin’s wrists next. Pinning them above his head into the bed. Like this, he hovers over Erwin, brows furrowed. And Mike’s stern and annoyed expression is heaven to Erwin’s eyes. It makes him relapse into submission. 

“I believe your master told you to calm the fuck down,” Mike scolds him in a deep tone making all the little hairs at the back of Erwin’s head stand up. He swallows.

“Yes, sir.”

“Then calm the fuck down.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And apologize to your master.”

Erwin swallows again, turning his head slightly to look at his Omega, his mate, his main Dom. “I’m sorry, master.”

Levi tuts, getting on the bed.

“Fuck him hard,” he then tells Mike, moving to kneel behind Erwin’s head, grabbing his Alpha’s wrists as Mike lets go off them to hold the blond in place – and a fire begins to burn in Erwin’s abdomen, his traitor of a cock twitching wickedly as Mike grabs his ankles and lifts both of Erwin’s legs up, spreads them, moving to kneel between his thighs while Levi’s hold on his wrists increases. 

“Ha, fuck!” Erwin pants as Mike pushes his tip – his whole condom-covered length wetted with his own slick – through the Alpha’s sphincter, already loosened at work – because Levi instructed Erwin to prepare himself in the bathroom of his office so they could start fucking him right away. Which they are so doing right now. “Ha, fuuuuck!” Erwin gasps again as the last centimetres of Mike’s long cock slide into his anal channel, pushing against his prostate, and Levi hums contendedly, his fingers massaging Erwin’s wrists as Mike starts to thrust into him immediately, fast and hard, his fingernails digging into his ankles as he keeps Erwin’s legs lifted up and spread obscenely wide. 

“Shit, shit, shit...!” Erwin pants, pressing his head back into the mattress his whole body on fire as Mike keeps slamming into him like that, stimulating his sweet spot in a tantalizing way.

“Fuck.” Levi’s remark comes out as a deep groan, making Erwin open his eyes and look right into the sapphires of his Omega looking down at him – Levi’s pupils blown even wider than before, the Omegan heat-inflicted pheromones hitting Erwin like a fucking molotow cocktail, setting his nerves on fire, his neglected cock throbbing harshly, literally knocking against his abdomen as Mike continues to fuck him with no remorse. “Fuck,” Levi groans again and then bends to down to fucking finally kiss Erwin – and the Alpha moans into his mates mouth as Levi’s tongue ravages his mouth while his hold on Erwin’s wrists remains tight.

Erwin whines and his body arches off the bed when Levi breaks their kiss and Mike thrust into him extremely hard, making Erwin’s disappointed and pleading sound turn into a heated outcry, which, in turn, makes Levi release a wanton groan – and then he suddenly lets go of Erwin’s wrists and climbs onto his Alpha’s chest, dragging his cock and ball across Erwin’s face, whose abdomen and cock and prostate almost explode this very second as he’s inhaling Levi’s musk and feels his Omega’s precum spreading across his skin, getting caught in his eyebrows, while Mike’s deep moans and grunts fill the bedroom as he fucks Erwin hard, just like Levi asked him to. And Erwin nearly goes _crazy_ when Levi’s asshole, wet with this wonderful slick, is suddenly right above his mouth. And stays there.

“Come on,” Levi pants, lowering his ass even more, his beautiful hole touching Erwin’s mouth, “you know you want to lick me.”

A beastly moan breaks out of Erwin, and his hands instinctively move up and grab Levi’s slender hips as he follows his Omega’s – his master’s – command and sticks out his tongue, starts licking that loosening hole, that twitching hole, Levi’s lick smearing his lips and tongue, wandering down his throat. It tastes exquisitely.

No. That’s a lie. Because it does _not_. It might smell amazing and tasty, but it tastes bitter and sour and salty at the same time – and still, Erwin couldn’t ask for a better dish. _Because_ it’s quite disgusting and because that is making him feel so humiliated.

“Fuck,” Levi pants, grabbing Erwin’s dick and beginning to stroke it lazily as his Alpha eats him out, and Mike fucks him even harder, every thrust a hit against the blond’s prostate. Erwin is so gone, about to climax, his knot starting to swell, tricked by Levi’s hand into thinking it’s buried in his Omega’s mate guts, he’s so fucking close, God. And that’s when his Doms suddenly stop. That’s when Levi slides off of him, and Mike slides _out_ of him. 

In the next second he’s being flipped around by both Omegas joining forces, Mike grabbing his hips, Levi going for his wrists again, and Erwin’s flat on his stomach. Until he isn’t: Mike pushes him up, onto his hands and knees, and slides right back into Erwin’s asshole, while Levi seizes Erwin’s hair again, keeping his Alpha’s head in place as he pushes his cock into Erwin’s mouth, the Alpha’s swollen lips wet by his mate’s slick, the blond’s owyn saliva, and Erwin feels so blessed, so humiliated and violated and blessed as both of his Doms, as both Omegas, exploit him like that, take him like that; Mike fucking into his ass from behind, his big hands wrapped around his hips, while Levi fucks his mouth. Raw. Making Erwin choke and gag, tears welling in his eyes as he’s being nearly suffocated by cock.

And wouldn’t that be a great way to go out?

“Don’t you fucking dare touch your cock, sissy,” Levi growls as Erwin’s just about to do that – reach for his dick to stroke it, wanting to climax so fucking badly. But he obeys, releasing a pleading and at the same time annoyed whine around his Omega’s cock, looking up at Levi’s lust-fuelled face.

“Fuck, he’s so tight,” Mike groans then, pistoning into Erwin. “Fuck. Fuck! How does that feel, huh? Fucking Alpha you are, huh? Getting ploughed by an Omega and moaning like crazy. Shit!”

Mike’s mocking words add to Erwin’s lust.

“Lemme have him now,” Levi demands, breathless.

“Fuck.” Mike grunts, stopping, sliding out of Erwin at the same time Levi’s cock slides out of Erwin’s mouth – and then the Omegas join forces once again, twisting Erwin around once more, his ass now turned to Levi, while Mike’s cock is directly in front of his mouth, and he watches in utter fascination as the giant peels off the condom so full of slick and the lube Erwin used to stretch his asshole before.

And then his eyes roll back, and he’s throwing his head back, too, a strangled sound escaping his mouth as lust shoots through his body like a freaking rocket and his whole dick is on fucking fire when his mate thrusts into him without any warning, burying his whole cock inside of Erwin’s ass, and Levi’s dick is so thick, so fucking thick, and the pressure it exerts on Erwin’s prostate it too fucking good to be true.

“Fuck, he _is_ as tight as a fucking virgin!” Levi breathes out, his wanton voice broken and hoarse – and he immediately starts fucking his Alpha, who is whimpering and moaning around Mike’s cock, going down his throat, cutting off air, making Erwin choke, tears rolling down his cheeks as he’s fighting the urge to gag, the urge to escape, the urge to take over control and fuck Levi senseless.

Instead, he just gives in. Lets himself get fucked and insulted and beaten and bitten.

Mike and Levi have their ways with him that night.

Fucking Erwin’s ass and mouth in turn, leaving scratch marks all over his body, slapping him across the face, groping his ass, mocking the all so mightly Alpha.

Levi keeps licking and sucking his scent gland while Mike has a firm grip on Erwin, keeping both of his arms twisted behind his back while he’s fucking him from behind as they are all laying on their sides. 

Mike is biting the insides of Erwin’s muscular thighs as the blond is riding his Omega and Levi thrusts into him from underneath the Alpha’s big body.

They fuck him at the same time, the two cocks sending Erwin into a new-found dilirium, and he’s almost passing out because he is already so exhausted and so riled up from all the sex, from all the times Levi’s come inside of him, spilling his seed inside of his Alphas ass, from all the times Mike fed him the contents of his condom – because among their rules for their playtime together, Levi being the only one allowed to fuck Erwin without a rubber, spill his semen inside the Alpha, is one of the most important rules.

“Fuck! Fuck! Please, please let me come...!” he pleads when both Omegas are sucking and kissing his throat, Mike fondling with Erwin’s balls while Levi’s finger-fucking his Alpha.

But they do not let him climax.

Instead, Mike bends Erwin over his knee and gives him a hard spanking after Levi criticises his Alpha for begging for release – something he is not allowed. And Erwin’s yelling and crying and his Omega is caressing his scalp while Mike keeps bringing his hand down with full force onto the Alpha’s naked, sensitive, red ass, leaving marks, causing sweet pain and disgrace. Until the giant is fucking him again, on the floor, his big body slapping against his maltreated ass causing even more pain and inconveniece, and Erwin’s cries of agony are making his mate laugh – and then moan, when Levi takes over and is slamming into Erwin while Mike holds him in place.

The sweet torture goes on for hours. Both Omegas take the Alpha apart, who is unable to think straight anymore. His instinct resurfacing from time to time being beaten back by his mate and Mike – literally. Pushing Erwin back into submission over and over again; and the blond Alpha loves it. As much as he suffers.

But Erwin loves this kind of suffering.

In the end, he’s laying half-conscious in his and Levi’s bed, his naked body covered in bite marks, scratches and bruises, his eyes as heavy as lead. He doesn’t even fully register when Nanaba picks up Mike to spend the rest of his heat with him. And he’s almost fully asleep when he feels the mattress giving in suddenly; Levi’s climbing back into bed, pressing himself against Erwin as the little spoon, draping his Alpha’s arms around him, his naked body still so very hot, his scent still so very enticing and intense.

“Hey…” he mumbles, softly, grasping Erwin’s hand and squeezing it, “you’ve done so well, baby boy.” Erwin chuckles at that pet name, nuzzling Levi’s neck, inhaling more of his Omega’s wonderful scent. His Omega that has teased him for fucking hours and hasn’t even let him orgasm _once_. And God, Erwin’s still so pent-up, the exhaustion suddenly erased by all of Levi’s pheromones engulfing him, and the black-haired man snickers when he feels Erwin press his growing cock against his ass cheeks.

“You wanna fuck me, baby...?” the Omega mumbles seductively, pressing a kiss onto Erwin’s hand, who is tightening his embrace, pressing his body, and his cock, further against his smaller mate.

“Please…” he whispers into Levi’s ear. Who scoffs in a playful manner.

“No begging, Erwin…” he teases, and the blond man whimpers quietly; before he bites into Levi’s scent gland, making the Omega moan lustfully – and release a fit of his magical pheromones that rile Erwin up.

“Fuck,” he murmurs, licking over the gland now, and Levi moans again.

And then he finally gives Erwin the green light, given to him after each and every one of their wicked plays with Mike.

Because even if they are weird and different, Levi’s still an Omega and succumbs to some Omegan needs.

“All right, baby cakes,” he says, his voice a rumble of seduction, “you may fuck me. And you may knot me.”

“Oh, God…!”

Erwin slips right in, into this beautiful, wet hole of his Omega, swallowing him, sucking him inside, fucking his mate into bloody oblivion, while whispering words of adoration into his ear – or rather _moaning_ them into his Omega’s ear as Erwin finally – freaking finally – comes, buried to the hilt in Levi’s asshole, his knot expanding, making Levi writhe and cry out in heavenly pressure, basking in the bliss of a powerful orgasm experienced by the pair, Erwin’s warm seed being pumped into the Omega over a span of more than ten minutes, pulling orgasm after orgasm from his mate during that erotic process.

Until they are both spent and exhausted – and even Levi doesn’t care about the mess they made on the bed, simply wanting to sleep. To cuddle and sleep. 

“I love you, baby,” Levi whispers, his head pressed against Erwin’s chest, who plants a soft kiss onto Levi’s crown. “I love you so fucking much, and you’ve done so well today. Thank you my love.”

Erwin smiles. “I love you, too,” he answers in a whisper, planting another kiss onto Levi’s head, so happy when he feels his Omega’s hands caressing his back softly.

“How about tomorrow we have bathtub sex in the morning?”

Erwin chuckles. “I love how insatiable you are during your heat. Did you know it already _is_ morning?”

“Oh.”

They both chuckle, and they both increase the intensity of their embrace, as if trying to merge into one.

“Then how about we have bathtub sex in the afternoon?”

“I’ll do anything for you, Levi.”

“...I’ll let you knot me again…”

A shiver ripples down Erwin’s spine at that, and he can’t stop a low, contented groan moving out of his throat. “Oh, God, yeah…”

Erwin’s almost asleep again when Levi whispers his final words of today to him.

“I’m so lucky to have you, Erwin… My Alpha. My sweet, sweet, Alpha…”

And the Alpha, who is so unlike many Alphas, smiles.

**THE END**


End file.
